


A thought in mind

by Tigerlily26



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Pennywise is Defeated in the First Battle (IT), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Your Mom Jokes, Childhood Trauma, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily26/pseuds/Tigerlily26
Summary: After the losers defeat It and get ready to start a new year of school together they realize they might have a few more problems they need to work through.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 38
Kudos: 41





	1. A splitting headache

**Author's Note:**

> So basically they're going into sophomore year of high school. And also IT stays dead this time. That's really it.
> 
> Another warning I suck at proof reading so let me know if anything is out of wack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wakes up and notices something is wrong

After killing IT life had stayed the same, or as same as it could be. Every second after killing IT Eddie felt an itch under his skin. An itch like something was trying to get out of his skin. He felt it in his mind too, like a pressure building that would one day break. He ignored it and went back to life like the rest of the losers.   


The losers stayed the same, a family away from the rest of the world. Eddie loved spending time with the losers. The way they pushed him to try new things, the way they listened to him bitch about his mom. He even loved Richie’s jokes though he wouldn’t tell him that. But most of all he was excited to start a new year with them. Only a few months after their worlds came crashing down they would all be starting sophomore year at Derry High school, and Eddie intended to make every minute of it count.

* * *

  
Eddie woke with a shock. Bursting out of his covers he grabbed his head like his life depended on it.   


“Jesus… fuck… is there fucking construction going on up there,” he groaned voice horse with sleep. Moments later his alarm clock went off with a jarring beep. “Fuck that hurts!” _“What the hell is going on today my head feels like it’s about to blow!?”_  


From down stairs he could hear his mom's voice. “Eddie bear is that you? You better start getting ready if you don’t want to be late for school.”  


Still clutching his head he forced a response. “Yes mommy, I’m up I'll be down in a few minutes.” Reluctantly he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. Once he locked the door he made an immediate beeline for some pain killers. _“FUCK… what is wrong with me?”_ After forcing down a few pills he forced his eyes up to evaluate his appearance. He looked like shit. His hair was skewed in so many directions he could probably pass for Richie if he wanted to. Not to mention the massive bags under his eyes making him look as though it had been years since he last slept. Quickly he went about his morning routine, cleaning his face and smoothing down his hair. At least now he only looked dead. Fuck what would his mom say?  


He quickly made his way back to his room throwing on a baby yellow polo and a pair of jeans. He surveyed his room looking for anything he’d forgotten. _“Why the hell does everything feel so fucking weird today?”_  


“Eddie bear you better get down here or you’ll miss breakfast!” his mom called  


“Coming mommy!” Taking one last once over of his room he decided to head down stairs before his mom came up and got him. Reaching the bottom of the stairs his mom spoke up.  


“Eddie darling make sure you don’t forget to take your pills with your breakfast,” she paused “Now that I’m looking at you, you look very tired. Are you sick!? Do you need to stay home!?”  


“Don’t worry mommy I won’t forget to take my pills and I feel fine.” He forced a smile in her direction. The very idea of taking any more fake pills made him want to puke, but they’re fake, and if it makes her get off his back then what does it matter how he feels? Sitting down he grabbed the glass of water by his plate and forced down the pills. After that he continued with his meal silently until he heard his mom's voice.  


 _“Did he take all of his pills?”_ The voice felt weird in his head, like the pounding in his head produced it rather than him actually hearing it.  


“Don’t worry mommy I took all of this morning's pills.” When at first he didn’t get a response he turned to see his mom giving him what he would only describe as a shocked look. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was wrong he heard the ring of bicycle bells outside. “Mommy that will be Richie, he’s going to be going to school with me in the morning so I better get going.”  


As he got up to grab his bag and fanny pack he heard her disembodied voice again. _“That Tozier boy shouldn’t be near my Eddie bear. He’s so dirty he’ll get him sick!”_ He has turned his head to look at her the second she began “speaking” only to realize she never opened her mouth.  


“Be careful at school today Eddie bear! And make sure you take your pills when you’re supposed to!” This time her mouth actually moved as she spoke.  


It was like his brain was in a muggy trance. “Okay mommy i’ll be careful, and i’ll take my pills. I love you.” And with that he left the house wanting to put his strange morning behind him.

* * *

  
When Eddie walked out the front door he was greeted with a very cheerful Richie sitting on his bike.  


“Eds! How are you today?” Somehow just the cheerfulness in his voice was enough to start and put a good spin on this weird day.  


“I’m fucking tired as hell. Feels like someone knocked me out cold last night.”   


“I bet your mom was tired after all that good loving I gave her last night.” The smile Richie wore made it seem like he had just won the lottery.  


“Oh fuck off, my head hurts to much to deal with idiots this morning.” With that Eddie flipped Richie off and went to grab his bike.  


“Oh my Eddie Spaghetti how could you be so cruel. You most certainly don’t think I’m an idiot do you?” He pursed his lips in Eddie’s direction and fluttered his eyes dramatically.  


“I most certainly do, and my opinion only gets worse every time you open your mouth,” Eddie stated matter of factly. “Come on let’s go before the other losers think we’ve gone and died or something.  


“Whatever you say Spaghetti man.” He gave Eddie a two fingered salute.   


Rolling his eyes Eddie got on his bike and before he could tell Richie to get a move on he heard another voice, this time Richie’s. _“Oh god he’s so cute.”_  


“Oh shut up Richie and let’s get going,” Eddie snapped in his direction  


“What are you talking about? I didn’t say anything. Unless you’re hearing me in your head like some sort of sexy conscience? Are you Eds? Cause that would be so hot. You know your mom gets to hear my voice all the time when-”  


“BEEP BEEP asshole, and don’t call me Eds.” And at this Eddie began pedaling towards Derry High with Richie right behind him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. A flow of thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Richie and Eddie arrive at school (finally) and they notice someones missing.

“Richie can you hurry the fuck up!? We will be late, and my mom WILL kill me if she hears about me being late,” Eddie called out to the boy lagging behind him.

Richie managed to huff out a few words “Well Eds you see, I used all my energy last night doing a very important task.” 

“Don’t call me that, and do I dare to ask what said task was?” 

“Having sex with my one true love, the Ms.Sonia Kaspbrak,” he said cheerfully.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Two jokes about my mom! It’s to fucking early for this trashmouth! If you don’t shut up I’ll really leave you behind.” Eddie picked up speed making his way towards the school as fast as he could.

“Wait... WAIT FOR ME!” the other boy called out as he picked up speed trying to get next to Eddie. “Come on Eddie you’re not mad at me are you? _For the love of god say no.”_

Maybe if Richie wasn’t caught up in his thought he would’ve seen the look the other boy gave him before he turned his head back to face the road.

Eddie let out a shaky breath “ _Why the fuck to I keep hearing everyone's voices?_ No Richie, I’m not mad.” Eddie let himself glace at Richie’s face when he said this. The boy looked relieved.

Once again a voice invaded Eddie’s head “ _Thank god.”_ For a moment there was silence before Richie broke it. “Well that's good, it would kind of ruin my relationship with your mom if you were mad at me.” Before Eddie could even call him out for the joke Richie’s voice echoed in his mind once again. _“FUCK why do I always do that! FUCK SHIT if he wasn’t upset before he sure is now!”_

“You really can’t watch that mouth of yours can you?” Eddie’s question seemed to have taken Richie by surprise, as he turned to look at him, almost crashing his bike into the curb in the process. 

_“ARG FUCK.”_ Eddie stifled a laugh as the voice filled his head. When Richie regained his control of the bike he spoke in a horrid attempt at some sort of accent “Well they don’t call me trashmouth for nothing,” while he spoke Richie threw a wink in his direction.

Eddie just rolled his eyes “Well Mr.Tozier I do think we better petal faster if we wish to meet are fellow losers at the prison one refers to as school.” Eddie smiled at his also terrible attempt at a British accent. Sneaking yet another glance Eddie saw something in Richie's eyes that he’d never seen before, something that he couldn’t place. But nonetheless between his eyes and his smile Eddie felt a million times better than he did waking up this morning. _“I think I want to see that face everyday.”_ His thought was sudden, it cracked through Eddie’s brain like lightning and yet he was fine with it.

* * *

Once they actually managed to arrive they quickly stored their bikes on the rack and hurried to the meeting spot outside the front of the school. Upon arrival they noticed Mike was missing.

Richie was the first of the two boys to notice “Hey I thought ol’ home-school wasn’t going to be so home-schooled anymore, so where is that big fellow?” 

Bev spoke up first. “He is planning on going to school here this year numbnut, he called Stan this morning saying he was “sick” or something” 

“First of all he didn’t say he was “sick” or something.” Stan copied her air quotations managing to further emphasize the sarcasm. “He just said that he was sick and would see us all at the club house after school.”

That set Eddie off. “WHAT! Why would he still go to the club house if he was sick? He would pass whatever germs of viruses he has onto us!” 

“That's just what I said,” Ben spoke. “He knows how much Eddie hates getting sick, and how much his mom would freak out. So the fact that he’s still planning on going to the club house means he probably isn’t sick.”

Now it was Bill’s turn to speak up. “M-m-maybe he’s hi-iding something-g?” he offered.

“And what my dear Billiam would Mike have to keep secret from us?” Richie asked

“Yeah.” Bev lowered her voice “We did kind of all defeat a man eating clown together. What would be so important that he couldn’t tell us at school or over the phone, let alone keep a secret?”

“I mean let’s just ask him all these things after school, he probably has a good reason,” Ben offered

At this the whole group seemed to agree. And just for a moment everyone was able to be with their thoughts. And for one horrible moment Eddie looked at them all and wondered what they were thinking and just like that five other voices came pouring into his mind all at once.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Eddie grabbed his head like his life depended on it. His sudden outburst must’ve snapped everyone out of their thoughts because they were on him in a second.

“Eddie what happene-” Bev tried

“Are y-you okay?” Bill added in as well

“But that’s-” Stan looked confused, maybe even more than Eddie.

Eddie held up his hand to signal everyone to just be quiet, still clutching his head with the other. “I’m fine… just… I’m fine.” He pulled his head out of his hand to meet the others worried gazes “Headache,” Eddie said the one word as though his friends would take it as a reason for his sudden outburst. Eddie scanned their faces, the losers seemingly understanding that they aren't supposed to ask about it. When his eyes locked with Richie’s he felt a familiar pressure in his mind and a voice entered.

 _“Something’s wrong… something’s wrong with him. I swear-”_ Eddie broke eye contact before the voice could finish. And just when it seemed like someone else might speak up the bell rang, and so Eddie did only things his own thoughts were telling him to and he began to walk away. As he walked closer to the school doors the pressure built up again. 

_“I DON’T WANT TO LET THEM IN! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THEM THINK I’M CRAZY!”_ Eddie pleaded with his mind as though that would help, but it kept building. _“Fine you win.”_ And at that the pressure began to flow through his mind.

One by one faint voices trailed through his mind, not overwhelming like they were earlier but like a background noise. Eddie listened and recognized once as Bev’s, he decided to focus on it as he walked through the halls towards his locker.

 _“What is happening with everyone today? I hope they’re all okay.”_ Bev’s voice didn’t sound angry or distressed, just more concerned. He decided to let it fade away into the background with the rest of the voices. But as he approached his new locker a different voice got louder like it was trying to make itself heard over the others.

 _“Oh fuck Richie… It's Richie's voice.”_ And in a split moment decision he let himself listen in.

_“Fuck he’s been acting weird all day. I should’ve said something this morning when he mentioned his headache. What if IT’s messing with him? No, IT’s dead. It is dead right? Fuck I’m so stupid. Stupidstupidstupid.”_

Eddie couldn’t help but smile, focusing on Richie's voice, it was weirdly grounding. So as he went through his locker he let himself listen in some more. _“Maybe he’s sick? He did say something about a headache this morning. Whatever it is I swear I won’t let it fuck him up. Not like his mom and not like that goddamn clown. Maybe- oh… oh shit we’re locker neighbors this year.”_ Eddie went stiff as a board instantly turning back out and willing himself not to turn around.

“Uh hey Eddie, are you doing alright. You kind of spazzed out on us earlier. Does this have something to do with that headache you were mentioning?” Richie almost sounded… nervous?

Eddie turned to face him. “Uh yeah, it felt like a siren went off in there so I just kind of…” His mind was drawing a blank “ _How ironic,"_ he thought.

“Wanted to get out of the group?” Richie offered.

Eddie simply nodded a response. “I’m feeling a bit better now so um, I guess I’m fine.”

“Well let me know if you aren’t feeling well, we could skip or something. Maybe go get blowjobs from the cheerleaders?” Richie offered a mischievous smile.

“Oh you are so fucking gross. I’ll see you at lunch.” And with that Eddie went off to first period trying not to focus on any of the voices.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if I made and grammar or spelling errors.


	3. First Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie starts trying to unpack how his new powers work.

By the time Eddie managed to get situated in class the voices were but a background noise, filling a void in his mind he didn’t know had been there. How long had it been there? How long had his head been pounding waiting for the noise to fill it? He tried to think back to when the pain, the itch had first started. _IT._ The thought hit him like a train. _SHIT SHIT SHIT! WHAT IF RICHIE WAS RIGHT? BUT IT’S DEAD! ISN’T IT?_ Eddie's mind raced, he began breathing in short wheezing breaths. _Shit fuck SHIT, I need my inhaler._ He grappled for his fanny pack only to realize it would do no good. _GODDAMMIT IT’S A GAZEBO IT’S SHIT. I threw it out, it’s gone. I need it! SHIT!!! NO I’M FINE-_

“-Mr.Kaspbrak are you alright? Can I begin class now?” his English teacher called from the front of the classroom. His voice was loud and attentive, snapping Eddie out of his thoughts, and the rest of the class out of theirs as they all turned to see what was going on.

“I-I’m fine,” his voice came out as an unconvincing croak, but it seemed to do the trick, as the class that was focused on him turned back to face the teacher.

“Anyway as I was saying, tests will be 60% of your grade, and while that may seem like a lot-”. As the teacher went back to the lesson Eddie tried to calm himself and focus back in on his new predicament.

 _Okay. I’m fine. If this was IT he probably would’ve made a move by now. Whatever this is doesn’t hurt… well at least not when I’m not trying to stop it. It also doesn’t seem to hurt others. OH SHIT I’M LIKE PROFESSOR X! WHAT THE FUCK!? Oh shoot, am I going to have to keep this a secret from the losers? Shit, I can’t do that. I know I can’t tell anyone, unless I want to end up dead on a fucking lab table somewhere, but the losers are different right? MAYBE-_ His thoughts were cut short as one of the foggy voices in his mind began to clear.

The voice that filled his head was warm as honey, and yet it sounded slightly panicked. _-Maybe he has one, he looks like he carries extra paper and stuff. Maybe if I ask. Dang it he might think I’m stupid for forgetting paper on the first day!_ As Eddie listened to the voice he realized it came from the girl next to him. Looking over he saw she was rifling through her bag, looking for the school supplies she clearly knew she had forgotten at home. 

Eddie thought about giving her some of his supplies, but his mom wouldn’t like it if he ran out too quickly, or if something was missing. At this Eddie tried to let the voice flow out of his head so he could get back to his thoughts. _Why isn’t it working?_ His mind felt as though a dam had been placed preventing the girl's thoughts from simply flowing through him, and putting them in the front of his mind. _Oh shit, maybe I can’t ignore it if they’re thinking of me._ He thought as the voice of the girl continued its one sided debate. _Maybe if I help her out she’ll focus._ Eddie leaned over and spoke in a hushed voice. “Umm… hey. Do you need some paper and a pencil?”

The girl looked visibly relieved that she could stop her internal debate on interrupting him. “Yeah, I could use some.” _Thank god._ The last thought echoed through his mind as her thoughts soon began to flow through his head once more, rather than clogging it up. As he quickly got out some extra supplies he made a mental note that when he was listening into someone's mind it was more like an echo, or a stream, rather than actually hearing someone speak.

“Here.” He pushed over a few pieces of paper and a pencil until they sat on her side of the desk. He waited a moment before turning back to the front of the class, hoping she would think he was trying to focus, and let him get back to his thoughts.

Before Eddie could even begin to think the girl leaned over and spoke. “Thanks a lot, sure can’t believe I screwed up and forgot materials on my first day. My name’s Raquell by the way, Raquell Samuels,” she spoke in a hushed tone, clearly worried about drawing any attention from their teacher.

“It’s fine we all have an off day.” _She must be new._ “My name’s Eddie Kaspbrak.” He must’ve spoken too loudly as the teacher seemed to take notice. 

“Again Mr.Kaspbrak?” Once again all eyes turned to him as the teacher directed him. The sudden attention caused his heart to skip a beat and his mind to draw a blank.

 _...Shit._ It was only the first day. “Sorry sir, won’t happen again,” he managed.

“I sure hope so, but since you haven’t been paying attention I want you to take notes on what I say for the rest of class and turn them in when the period is over.” He gestured to the small wire basket that sat on the edge of his empty desk.

“Yes Mr.Williams.” Eddie begrudgingly turned to the blank page in front of him and began copying down the board. _So much for Professor X._ The rest of the class was spent jotting down key points that seemed important, and trying not to let his mind drift to his newfound ability.

* * *

  
  


When the bell rang Eddie quickly began to pack up, only for Raquell’s thoughts to filter into his head once again.

 _It’s my fault, I should apologize._ “Sorry I got you in trouble. I’ll try not to bother you while he’s teaching again.” She sounded genuine, something you didn’t find very often in Derry, and something most certainly not directed at the losers.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just the first day, and anyways I was the one talking to loudly.” Shooting her a sympathetic smile he waved a goodbye and made his way up to the front to turn in the notes.

Approaching the desk he looked up and made eye contact with Mr.Williams.“I don’t want this to become a habit, you understand?” He said as he handed in the paper.

“Don’t worry sir it won’t,” Eddie assured.

He grumbled a reply, and before Eddie could offer a response another voice surfaced in his mind _“Let’s hope so. So much for well behaved.”_

“As I said it won’t- oh.” Before Eddie even finished the sentence he realized his mistake. It was too late his teacher gave him a weird look. _Well shit, so much for let's not get dissected by scientists._

Without breaking eye contact his teacher spoke almost cautiously. “Get to class.”

With a nod Eddie hurried out of the class gripping the straps of his backpack and made his way quickly to him locker. 

* * *

  
  


Upon arrival at his locker Eddie spotted Richie apparently waiting for him, because when Richie saw him he broke into a buck tooth grin and called him over.

“Hey Eds, hurry up will you. I can bust a nut faster than you can get over here.”

“Beep-fucking-beep dickhead. Do you ever shut that trashmouth of yours?”

“Why would I do that and deprive the world of my angelic voice?” Richie put one hand to his chest and stuck out the other as though offering it to Eddie.

Eddie slapped his hand away. “The voice of a dying cat is more like it,” he said rolling his eyes and scoffing.

Richie quickly moved both his hands over his heart and let out a pained groan. “Oh Eds how you wound me.” Dropping the facade Richie let his arms swing back down to his sides and smiled down at Eddie.

Eddie bit back a smile. “Don’t call me that asshole, and what do you want that could make you, the human punching bag, wait in the open halls of Derry High for me?” he asked, shooting a playful glare in Richie's direction.

“Well my good chum I came here to see if my dearest friend Eddie spaghetti and I share our next class. May I ask what yours is?” His grin grew even wider as Eddie reached into his pocket to pull out his schedule.

Eddie unwrinkled the paper and glanced down. “I have science next dipshit,” he deadpanned.

 _Oh shit that's cute!_ Eddie's face began to heat up like a kettle, but before he could say something Richie opened his mouth. “Oh no shit, me too. Maybe you got lucky and get to spend an hour of your dreadfully boring day sitting next to me. What classroom are you in?”

Glancing back down at his paper he spoke. “207.”

“Well shit I’m in 208. What do you think the odds are that someone in the office fucked up and printed my schedule wrong?” Richie asked, his smile seeming to fall a bit. _Shit I really wanted a class with him this year._

Eddie didn’t think he would ever get used to this whole ‘Mind reading’ thing if it stayed. “I’m gonna have to say the chances are pretty low-” Richie's face faltered a bit more. “but maybe we have a different class together.” He passed over the paper to his friend.

This time Eddie made sure to listen to his thoughts, wanting to see Richie’s unedited reaction. _Oh fuck yeah!_ Richie looked up and smiled at Eddie. “It seems by dear boy that your mother will get her wish of me bonding with my new stepson-”

“BEEP BEEP RICHIE!” he yelled turning a few heads in their direction, but it didn’t matter.

Richie rolled right over the interruption. “- as it seems you are stuck with for the final period of the day.” Richie paused for dramatic effect and turned to do a drum roll on his locker. “Math.”

 _Oh thank god it’s math._ Eddie thought, because even though Richie didn’t seem like it he was a math genius. Eddie however was not, and probably only passed in eight grade because of Richie. “I guess this means I’m not gonna fail Precalc?” 

“Right-o Spaghetti-o, and even if you weren’t smart enough to pass, which you are by the way, I would never let you fail.” The honesty of Richie's voice cut straight through Eddie’s bones, or heart. Richie reached out his arm offering the crumpled schedule back to him.

“Thanks Rich.” He smiled, turning to grab the paper, and maybe, just maybe letting his hand linger for a second to long.

If Richie noticed he didn’t say anything as he went right back to conversation. “No problemo, but I think we must bid our lockers adieu if we want to make it to class on time.” He said bowing dramatically at his locker.

Eddie looked at the clock nearby. “Oh yeah shit, lets go.”

* * *

  
  


As they made their way through the hall Eddie couldn’t help but notice a few voices prodding at the back of his head, willing his mind to pay attention to them. Glancing around he spotted what was left of the Bowers gang with their leader gone. 

Noticing they caught his attention Patrick smiles and nudged Belch _Oh this should be fun._ who in turn alerted Vic.

 _Two fucking fairies._ The sheer poison in his voice send a chill down Eddie’s spine

 _Fucking gonna kill them._ Patrick emphasized his thought with a slicing motion across his neck, causing Eddie to freeze.

Richie noticed he had stopped walking and turned to face him. “Hey Eds, what's wrong-” Richie turned to see what caught his eye. _Oh fuck!_ Richie grabbed Eddie's arm. “Come on Eds let’s just get to class.” Eddie managed to rip his eyes from the gang and followed Richie’s lead as he tried to normalize his breathing. As they continued down the hall Richie looked down at Eddie who he honestly thought just looked freaked out. “What the fuck did they do to you Eddie in the two seconds that I wasn’t looking. Did you see one of their dicks or something? Cause if you did-”

Eddie ignored the forced humor and spoke.“They're gonna hurt us.”

Richie's eyes widened in surprise. _The fuck did they do!?_ “I mean that’s nothing weird, but how the fuck do you know that?” 

_Oh shit not again._ He paused thinking of what to say. “Umm… just the way they looked at me. Like I’m just there to be their punching bag.” Eddie was surprised with how easily he came up with that. He didn’t like lying to Richie.

“Well don’t worry Eds, I won't let them hurt you-” Eddie thought he sounded almost determined. “- and if all else fails I’ll scare them away with my massive wang.” Richie broke into a smile, but underneath Eddie could tell he was worried.

“BEEP-” he began.

He didn’t let Eddie finish. “OH would you look at that.” Richie gestured behind him. “Our classrooms, I must really be going now my dear chap. I shall see you soon. And don’t worry about the not so Bowers gang.” _I’ll keep you safe._ Richie blew Eddie a kiss and bolted for the classroom.

“Beep beep,” Eddie mumbled to himself, and headed for the classroom, trying to unpack what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for much for reading, come say hi to me on tumblr at derpyanimatesstuff
> 
> Let me know if there's any typos and stuff, I suck at editing.


	4. Making a list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes a list of what he knows

Eddie made his way into the classroom quickly surveying the room. Despite the fact that the bell was going to ring any second the room was mostly empty, save for a few students scattered about. As he continued to look around the room his eyes came to rest on the teacher who was lounging at her desk, nose deep in some trashy looking romance novel, apparently trying to get in a few more pages before she had to start the class. Eventually he looked to the board in front that read **Pick your own seats, however I will move you if needed**. Letting out a sigh of relief Eddie made his way to an empty seat near the back. Hopefully he could let his thoughts wonder without too much trouble this period. 

In the time it took for the bell to ring the majority of the missing class had found their way into the room. One of them being Bill who upon noticing Eddie made his way over to where he was definitely busy staring out the window. _Maybe I should scare him._ Bill's thoughts flooded into Eddie's mind snapping him into focus. If there was one thing Eddie had noticed throughout the day it was that he could only hear the thoughts of people in the same room as him. So in response to “hearing” Bill’s voice Eddie looked up and saw the other boy looking at him intensely getting ready to jump him.

“Hey big Bill, whatcha up to over there?” he said trying to force away the smirk threatening its way onto his face.

Slightly startled Bill quickly set his bag down and pulled into the stool next to Eddie. “O-oh you n-n-know j-just sitting d-down n-n-n-fuck. Next to one o-of my f-f-favorite f-friends.” Eddie had to admit while he didn’t sound innocent his face sure made it convincing. 

“Sure you are,” Eddie said, making extra care that Bill took notice to his overly dramatic eye roll. 

Bill ignoring the eye roll took to making himself busy pulling out some supplies to take notes for the class. Just in time to, as the teacher looked up from her book to the clock and let out a groan, apparently it was time to start actually doing something as she begrudgingly brought herself to her feet and moved to the front of the class away from her desk tucked away in the front corner.

Giving the class a quick once over she let out a loud clap grabbing the attention of the few students who had just wandered in. “Alright class my name is Mrs.Wilder, and since today is the first day, and I don’t feel like doing much so i’ll just go over the syllabus and leave you all to chat for the rest of the period.” She spoke quickly as though just talking was wasting her time. 

As she went back to her desk to grab what was probably the stack of syllabuses Eddie found himself trying to tune into Bill’s thoughts. Maybe if he could just practice a little he could figure out how this works, considering all the times he’s listened in have really been accidental. He closed his eyes and tried to pick Bill’s mind out of the many flowing through his head. At first it was faint like the others, but the more he focused the more he could make out the thoughts. _God she doesn’t even try to hide that she doesn’t want to be here._ Eddie’s head jolted up in shock, almost as though he didn’t expect it to work. And for some reason the lack of stutter in Bill’s mind came as a surprise, even though it made sense.

Bill noticing Eddie’s sudden jolt turned to him. “Hey are you o-okay? Y-y-you’ve been kind o-of out of it all d-d-day,” he whispered 

“Yea… just kind of tired and I have a bit of a headache,” Eddie responded bringing a hand to the side of his head as though trying to enforce the lie. He hated lying to the losers. To Richie. He didn’t take time to dwell on the fact that the losers were one thing and Richie was another, he had more pressing matters to focus on.

Bill just gave him a concerned look and nodded, focusing back to the front of the classroom where the teacher was quickly skimming the syllabus. With his friends eyes off him Eddie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Sooner or later he would have to tell the losers. _The sooner the better. I just need to know what this is first._ And at that he began making a mental checklist of what he knows.

  * 1) I can apparently read minds
  * 2) They have to be in the room
  * 3) When someone’s thinking of me I can’t ignore it
  * 4) I can listen to whoever I want?



He made a mental note to work on figuring out number four later.

  * 5) I’m lying to all my friends ~~including Richie~~
  * 6) It hurts to block it all out



Eddie stared out the window for a few minutes wracking his brain to try and see if there was anything else he had learned about his new found ability in the all of- he looked to the clock on the wall -three hours he’s had it. _Maybe this won’t last? What if this is just some sort of weird psychotic breakdown!?_ Feeling himself begin to panic he forced the thoughts from his head and took a few deep breaths, _Like Richie showed me._ When Eddie felt himself begin to calm he chanced a glance at Bill, he hadn’t noticed. Eddie gave himself another moment to catch his thoughts. Of course Bill took this moment to speak up.

“Why do y-y-you think that M-Mike didn’t sh-h-show today?” he asked turning to face Eddie in the process.

“I don’t know? First day jitters?” Eddie offered still trying to gather his thoughts.

“I d-don’t think so, last t-t-t-ime we all s-saw him he was pretty excited to be j-j-joining us,” he stated.

“Maybe he really is just sick,” Eddie said, even though it sounded more like a question.

“I still s-say he’s h-h-hiding s-something.” He spoke looking down at the desk as though it held the answer to his question, and the answers to the inevitable pop quiz in math.

The rest of the class he and Bill bounced ideas off of one another for things all the losers could do in the coming weekend. Topics ranged from just hanging out in the clubhouse (Eddie’s idea) to watching a movie (Bill’s idea). This kept up until the bell rang freeing them from the clutches of the awkward science stools.

* * *

  
  


Once free of the room Eddie waved a quick goodbye to Bill who apparently had the whole school to cross before his next class. Where as Eddie was only in the next corridor over. Turning to head to class he was interrupted by an ear piercing yell.

“EDDIE SPAGHETTI!” Eddie turned to see Richie exiting his own class. “Did you forget that we are second period class room neighbors?” He did forget.

“Shit.. yea sorry Rich. Guess my mind has been elsewhere today.” Even though his words weren’t technically a lie, he didn’t think it counted as a technical truth either.

 _Fuck he does look out of it._ “Is your head still bugging you? Cause you know I carry some pain killers-” _Shit gotta cover it up_ “-for when your mom likes to be on top.” _Nailed it._ The whole mixture of Richie’s thoughts and words almost made him want to laugh, but how did he never realize Richie tries to cover caring with jokes.

“Beep-beep asshole.” There was no heat behind the words. “Thanks but the headache is gone, I guess I've just been kind of stuck in my thoughts.” He finished shrugging

Richie gave Eddie a small smile. “Well let me know if it starts hurting again. Anyway I need to go, I have social studies with Mr.Ashtray-”

“Mr.Ashem.” Eddie corrected

 _I love it when he does that, he’s so cute_ “-whatever… and he’ll have my ass if i’m not there before the bell rings. So i’ll see you later.” Richie rushed off tossing a goodbye wave behind him as he darted into the sea of students. 

All Eddie can really do is turn around and make his way to class and try not to think about everything that just happened despite the blush rising in his cheeks. _Shit I have to tell him, choice or no choice he needs to know I can hear him._

  * 7) Richie actually thinks I’m cute



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3 <3 <3
> 
> Let me know if there's any issues in the chapter.


	5. A new development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers finish up their first day back at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it ended up a little bit longer than I intended.
> 
> Oh and just a heads up ima be reformatting soon to try and make it easier to read, as well as editing the past chapters slightly.

Before he knew it Eddie had sat down in his next class, health. It wasn’t long before Stan walked in through the door and went to sit down next to him.

“Good thing we don’t have this class with Richie,” Stan said, trying to grab Eddie’s attention.

“Yeah, it would be a nonstop hour of pussy jokes when we got to sex ed,” Eddie responded, snorting at the idea of one of the other losers being unfortunate enough to have Richie in their health class.

As though reading Eddie’s mind Stan spoke up. “I pity any of the losers who do have Richie in their class. I can’t even imagine the CPR unit.”

“I definitely agree with you there.” 

The rest of the period went by slow as molasses, only slightly sped up by the small talk Eddie and Stan managed to squeeze in throughout the teachers instructions. And when the bell finally rang the two of them were more than happy to speed off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

  
  


When they arrived in the cafeteria a quick scan around the area for their friends proved more difficult than initially thought, as lunch had just started the whole room was a sea of heads and loud noise, making it difficult to find anyone, let alone focus. 

“Hey, over there,” Stan said nodding in the direction of one of the back corners. 

A glance in that direction revealed a head of flaming hair sitting at a table with a few other people, quickly recognized as the rest of the losers.

“Thank god for Bev,” Eddie sighed in relief as they pushed their way through the crowd to the table. Stan simply nodded in response.

As they got closer to the table Eddie noticed all eyes were on Richie. His arms waved around dramatically and it looked like he was talking a mile a minute, but the rest of the losers just looked unfazed, rolling their eyes at whatever he was saying, clearly it wasn't as funny as he was trying to make it out to be. Bev bored looked up and spotted them immediately, she smiled and waved them over.

“Took you two long enough, we were beginning to think you both ditched us or something,” her smile gave away the fact that she was simply teasing them.

“Probably would’ve taken us longer, but your hair is a bit of a location give away,” Stan informed her.

Eddie looked at the table arrangement before plopping down into the spot in front of Richie.  _ The others probably don’t want to seat themselves in front of his trashmouth.  _ Richie definitely noticed and paused his story before directing all of his attention to Eddie.

“Well if it isn’t my Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie may have spoken in a singsong tone but the thoughts that flooded Eddie’s mind were panicked.  _ Fucking idiot he’s not yours!  _ The thought was sharp and quick almost as though it was a reminder that came though his mind often, but Eddie couldn’t dwell on it as his mouth opened again, words tumbling out faster than before. “Do you want to hear about the fucking wild period I had in Mr.Ashtray’s class?”

“Mr.Ahem,” Eddie interrupted once again.

Richie seemingly ignored his comment but smiled nonetheless. “I think he really hated the idea of me having fun in his class while he was trying to go over the stupid syllabus. Like honestly he kept trying to single me out when he asked questions on the stuff he literally just went over. It’s like he thought I wasn’t paying attention.”

“That’s p-probably because you weren’t paying attention,” Bill interjected.

_ I was.  _ Even in his thoughts the hurt came through loud and clear to Eddie. “Well it didn’t matter because it was the same syllabus for the class I had with him last year, all he did was change the stupid title on the paper to make it seem like he was actually doing his job,” Richie complained.

“How do you even remember that?” Ben asked.

Eddie picked this moment to interject, maybe he could make Richie feel just a little better about everyone always putting him down. “I mean i’m not really surprised. It’s like you guys forget that Richie actually pays attention in class, and has stupid high grades.”

Richie looked at him with a look that could be considered a mix of surprise and gratitude.  _ He noticed… huh.  _ Whatever was in his thoughts was quickly covered up by the huge smile he plastered on his face, and the southern belle voice he picked up. “Awww darlin’ you standin’ up for little ol’ me?” He fluttered his eyelashes looking around at the other losers so they could all take in the show. “Why that’s right down sweet of ya Eds,” he finished by bringing his gaze back to Eddie and slowly leaning down to rest his chin in his hand.

Eddie contemplated going along with Richie's joke, contemplated giving Richie a way out of the compliment, but for some reason he didn’t want to. “Yeah, that was kind of the point,” Eddie said calmly, looking Richie right in the eyes. Eddie kept his mind open to Richie’s thoughts, wanting to hear whatever came next.

His blunt comment must’ve really caught Richie off guard as the boy went completely rigid in his seat. He was also completely silent, well to anyone but Eddie as his mind was running a mile-a-minute.  _ That’s not what he’s supposed to do! He’s supposed to roll with the joke, give us both a way out! What the hell is he up to? Does he know!? No… there’s no way he knows. _

These thoughts hit Eddie like a truck, what the fuck was Richie thinking about? Why was he so panicked over Eddie saying something nice to him? He said nice stuff to Richie all the time, right? And what the hell was this thing he’s so freaked out about Eddie knowing?  _ What the fuck is up with your thoughts dude!? _ He looked straight at Richie who was looking at the table, but the second his own thoughts left his head Richie’s eyes jolted up to meet his own.

“Did… you say something Eds?” Richie looked just as confused as Eddie was feeling.

“No?” Eddie was racking his brain trying to figure out what just happened that got Richie to snap his attention to him so quickly.  _ Holy shit… maybe this is like Professor X. _

Richie held Eddie's eyes for a moment before shrugging and looking at Ben and attempting to pick up his story from where Bill interrupted it. This gave Eddie the chance to run a little test. He turned to where Beverly was chatting with Bill and Stan, and focused on one thought as he tried to pick her stream of thought out of the others in his head.  _ How was your day Bev? _ He had tried to pick something that wouldn’t seem out of place. Whatever he did must’ve worked as she turned to Eddie fairly quickly and responded.

“Pretty good for being back at school. How about your day? Your head still giving you trouble?” She asked, seemingly not noticing how shocked he looked at her response.

“My day’s been alright, and yea my head’s doing better. Thanks for asking,”He managed to respond before she turned back to the conversation.  _ Well shit. _

  * 8) If I focus I can make people hear me



He needed to start taking notes or something if he wanted to keep track of everything going on.

* * *

  
  


The rest of the lunch break passed with not much to show for it. Stan had mentioned plans to meet at the clubhouse after school to see what was up with Mike. Richie had also brought up a new horror movie playing at the Aladdin and suggested they all see it that weekend, if they didn’t get drowned in assignments. They all agreed to both fairly quickly.

“I’ll see if I can get away from my mom, a movie sounds fun,” Eddie had said after Richie's suggestion.

“Don’t worry Eds, I’ll just sweet talk good ol’ Mrs.K into letting you go,” Richie had immediately responded, only for apparently regretful thoughts to quickly follow.  _ Really Richie? Real fucking smooth. _

Eddie just rolled his eyes and went along with it, not wanting to send him spiraling like last time. “I’d like to see you try,” he said trying to make his voice sound as sarcastic as possible.

_ Oh it’s on.  _ “Well you see Eddie my dear, it shouldn’t be too difficult because as we all know she loves me the best. Not to mention she loves my dick,” he said with a smile.

Eddie opened his mouth to retort but Bill beat him to it. “Beep beep R-Richie. Could you n-not while I’m here?” Almost as though the building heard him the bell rang to signal the end of the period.

“Well well well Billiam, saved by the bell,” Richie said before grabbing his bag and heading for the door. “See y'all later, I best be on my way. Oh and see ya in math Eds,” He said with a wave before vanishing into the halls.

Everyone else quickly packed up and followed in suit, giving quick goodbyes before heading off into the crowded halls.

* * *

  
  


Eddie quickly made his way to his next class, plopping down in a seat near the front of the room. This class much like the others was an off white color, walls plastered front to back with posters attempting to make educational puns. The tables sat in the class in a grid pattern letting the students sit two to a desk, but barely giving them any walk room in between, the room clearly too small for the set up. And as he waited for the teacher to begin the class a familiar voice wormed its way to the front of his brain.

_ Oh hey it’s him again. The seat next to him is open, I wonder if he would mind? Hmmmmmmmmmmm probably not.  _ “Hey Eddie, is this seat taken?” The voice asked

Looking up he saw the girl from his first period. “No, go ahead,” He responded. She smiled and quickly sat down before pulling out supplies for the class.

“Oh hey that reminds me, I have your pencil from earlier if you wanted it back. My mom came by at lunch and dropped off the stuff I forgot so I don’t need it anymore, but like if you don’t want it i’ll gladly keep it. I tend to misplace my things sometimes, I usually find them eventually, but always after I need them,” rambling Raquell reached into her bag and began to rummage.  _ Where is it? Come on where did it go? Oh there we go.  _ She whipped back around to face Eddie and held the pencil out. “Here you go,” She said smiling.

Eddie forced back a grimace as he took the pencil.  _ Who knows where she had it, she sure doesn’t seem to know.  _ “Thank you,” Eddie said, putting on a small smile.

After a bit of small talk they eventually focused on the teacher. Eddie tried to pay attention, he really did, but it was hard with so much on his mind; however he didn’t really want to think about his newfound ability, so instead he took to familiarizing himself with the class, eventually turning his focus to the girl next to him. He must’ve been fairly out of it this morning because as he took in her appearance he realized how out of place she must be in Derry. Her mud brown hair was shaved close to her head unlike every other girl at the school. She wore a dark AC/DC shirt and ripped jeans, not to mention her studded combat boots. All this confirmed one thing, she was going to have a hard time at this school whether she liked it or not. Eventually he realized he was staring and attempted to focus on the teacher.

When the period finally ended Raquell quickly pushed out of her chair and shifted her bag onto their desk before beginning to shovel her things in. “I don’t even know why most students bother showing up the first day. All any of my teachers have done today is go over class expectations, and grade standards,” she said.

“I guess I have to agree with you there, it’s been the same in all of my classes today,” Eddie responded.

When she was done packing she zipped up her bag and slung it around her shoulder. “Well thanks for letting me sit by you, for some reason you're like the only person today who hasn’t done a double take when I sit down, teachers included, ” she said with a slight grimace.

“No problem, and don’t take it personally… actually never mind people here in Derry are assholes, I kind of think it’s meant to be taken personally” he said after a moment of contemplation.

This startled a laugh out of her. “I’ll keep that in mind. Anyway i’ll see you later,” she said, giving a quick wave before darting off into the halls.

Eddie returned the wave before packing the rest of his stuff up and heading to his next period.

* * *

  
  
  


Eddie's fifth period was pretty much the same as all the other ones that day, syllabus, instructions, small lesson, then the class was over and he moved to the next. Next up was math, with Richie, and for some reason the idea of sitting next to Richie without any of the other losers around filled him with nerves. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep lying to his best friend.

When Eddie entered the class Richie was already there, in all honesty it was a little unusual as Richie was never early and the bell had only dismissed them minutes ago. His bag was in the seat next to him to save it for the  _ slightly _ shorter boy. Clearly it was necessary as Richie was surrounded by a small crowd of their peers, apparently very interested in whatever story he was telling, obvious by the may his arms were making wild gestures. After a moment he must’ve finished as he waved them off and turned his head to the front of the room making eye contact with Eddie. Breaking into a large grin he waved him over, moving his bag from the chair to the floor in the process.

_ Act cool Tozier.  _ “Heya spaghetti man, didja miss me?” Richie said making his smile impossibly wider.

“Fat chance trashmouth,” Eddie said scoffing as he plopped down in the seat.

“Aww you don’t mean that,” he responded playfully.

“Nope I totally 100 percent do,” Eddie said. The harshness in his tone losing all effect as a small smile took over his face.

_ I could look at that smile all day.  _ “Well I guess if ya don’t wanna see me I shall be on my way,” he said before going and making a show out of pushing out of his seat and grabbing his bag.

The sheer sincerity in Richie’s thoughts caused him to draw a blank on the banter front, and the rest of his thought to spiral.  _ First he thinks I’m cute, now he likes my smile!? Maybe this whole mind reading thing really is just my imagination, cause Richie almost sounds like he has a-  _ Richie cut him off with a hand on his shoulder, causing Eddie to exit his own thoughts and look up.

“You good Eds? You’re looking a little worse for wear, need anything,” Richie asked, not bothering to cover his concern with a joke this time. He looked at Eddie intently waiting for a response, still standing, and with his hand still sitting heavily on Eddie’s shoulder.

“I’m fine. I’ve just been… getting caught up in thoughts a lot today, I guess,” he said, trying to downplay all the events of the day. Richie continued to look him in the eyes for a few moments before letting go of his shoulder and sitting back down.

_ He’s lying. _ “Look Eds, just let me know if there’s something I can do to help. Is it your mom? Is someone messing with you?” Richie's voice was so sincere it hurt. Eddie wanted to drop the act and spill everything right there in their math class, but he just couldn’t. What would he do if Richie didn’t want to be around some sort of human anti-privacy machine?

“No it’s not my mom, and no one’s bugging me. I just-” he couldn’t lie anymore, Richie knew him to well, “it’s just something I can’t talk about right now, but when I think I can I’ll tell you,” Eddie spoke in a hushed tone, and he tried to give Richie the most apologetic comforting smile he could muster. Richie simply nodded in response and gave his hand a quick squeeze before their attention was captured by their teacher starting the class.

Throughout the rest of the period Richie's thoughts would periodically flow through his head filled with worry for him. Almost immediately after this would happen he would make some sort of joke about the teacher, or his mom, or the other kids in the class, but never about him. That's when it hit Eddie that maybe his jokes weren’t just to get a laugh or to poke fun at him, but maybe they were like a buffer between him and the rest of the world. A little safety net for him to fall onto when he needed it. So after that when Richie made a joke he would smile and try to shoot one back before the teacher noticed and threatened them with detention. Even after the threat Richie's smile was just a little more genuine.

* * *

  
  


When the two boys were finally freed for the day they immediately made a beeline across the school to their lockers. When they arrived the other losers were there waiting for them.

“Jesus you guys are fast, how’d you get your stuff so quickly?” Eddie asked the group.

“Since it was the first day our teachers decided to let us out early, we decided to stop by and see if you guys wanted us to wait up for you, or just meet you at the clubhouse,” Ben piped up.

“Well Haystack, I think Eds and I are quite capable of navigating the treacherous path to the clubhouse, so we can just meet you guys there,” Richie responded.

The rest of the group turned to Eddie for confirmation, and when he nodded they all waved a quick goodbye before heading on their way. When they officially disappeared out of sight they turned to their lockers and started grabbing what they needed.

“So how much homework did your teachers stick you with on the first day?” Richie asked.

“Well I think I have a syllabus from every class, and we were already assigned a book in my English,” Eddie responded, giving a groan at the last part. 

“Yikes, what book?” Richie winced out.

“I don’t even know. I think it’s some sort of play by Shakespeare, but like who even gives a fuck, it’s not like anyone can even understand what they’re saying. Then I’ll have to write some stupid paper on the ‘themes’ and ‘symbols’ of the book. I’m 90 percent sure Shakespeare never even planned any themes in his plays, teachers just see what they want to see in old timey literature,” by the end Eddie was practically yelling, doing the air chop thing with his free hand. 

“Oh boy, maybe you should find the poor dudes grave, and tell him how you really feel,” Richie responded, snorting out a laugh.

“I would tell him his writing is absolute shit, classics or not. Like did you read  _ Hamlet _ , the guy gets kidnapped by pirates! FUCKING PIRATES! AND IT’S NOT EVEN A MAJOR PLOT POINT!” He was definitely yelling now.

“What the fuck!?” Richie was almost doubled over with laughter at this point.

“EXACTLY MY POINT!” Eddie paused for a minute before continuing. “Ya know I bet the other would agree with me, let’s get out of here and go see.”

“I kind of doubt Ben would agree with you, but he’s just too poetic for his own good,” Richie said as he slammed his locker shut and slung his bag over one of his shoulders.

Eddie also slammed his locker shut, only he put his back over both of his shoulders. “Dude you’re going to fuck up your back and your shoulders if you keep doing that,” he dead panned.

“I guess you’re just going to have to massage my back and shoulders then, gotta keep this bod in tip top shape-”  _ WHAT THE FUCK RICHIE _ “for when I fuck your mom,” Richie said just a little too fast.

Eddie decided to ignore it and simply forced an over exaggerated eye roll and a glare before beginning a speed walk out of the school. “Come on, let’s get the fuck out of here,” he called over his shoulder in Richie's vague direction. His only response was the fast clomping of shoes down the hall and Richie appearing at his side, easily matching his pace thanks to his absurdly long legs.

In a last minute decision Eddie decided to push out of one of the side exits rather than head for the main one, in favor of getting out of the school and to the clubhouse faster. Clearly however it was the wrong choice, as the second they were out the doors the two boys were immediately pushed up against the walls.

“Well well well, looks like we picked the right door after all as we caught ourselves a nice pair of fags,” Patrick sneered at them. He was currently holding Eddie against the wall with his arm pushed into his throat.

“Come on, it’s the first day of school. Can’t you just fucking let us go?” Eddie asked as he gasped for air.

“Hmmm yea I don’t think so,” Belch responded. Suddenly he threw Richie from where he was being held against the wall to the ground.

“OUCH WATCH IT, I don’t need anyone messing me up before I get to your mom,” Richie cracked back before he could think.  _ Well fucking shit way to go trashmouth. _ Belch clearly enraged by the comment reared back his foot ready to kick, before Vic interrupted.

“With a mouth like that he clearly doesn’t care if you pummel him. I say take a shot at his little boyfriend,” he said, a horrid smile slipping onto his face.

“I think you might just be on to something there,” Patrick responded as he chucked Eddie to the ground.

“Fucker,” Eddie mumbled as he tried to make a break for it only to be kicked back down.

“Hey leave him the fuck alone!” Richie practically screamed before his thoughts began pouring into Eddie's mind in a constant chant.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Eddie fuck no. Fuck fuck fuck- _

Eddie looked up to see that both Vic and Patrick were ready to kick the absolute shit out of him. So he did the only thing he could think of and tried to make himself small and protect his head to minimize the damage to come, but it never came. What happened instead was several loud cracks of what sounded like something against skin, and the cries of not Richie, but the three bullies instead. In a flash Richie was at his side pulling him up.

“Come on Eds let’s get the fuck outta here,” Richie spoke quickly, urgency in his voice. So Eddie got up and they began to run.

“What the hell did you hit them with?” He questioned looking over at the other boy, only to catch a flash of something wooden near his arm. “Is that a bat? How the fuck did you manage to get that?” Eddie asked, but no response came all Richie did was pull Eddie faster as they made their way towards the clubhouse where the other losers were waiting. When Eddie felt they were in the clear he pulled Richie to a stop.

“Richie are you okay? And where the fuck did you get that bat?” Eddie asked while he was hunched over trying to catch his breath. 

“Eds… you might wanna look at this,” He responded cautiously.  _ HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK! _

“What the fuck are you-” Eddies words died in his throat as he actually took a look at his friend. 

Where what normally should’ve been Richie's wrist was the start of a wooden bat. The handle was merged to where his hand should be, but other than that the rest was a bat that looked eerily like the one they had used to fight It the summer before. Soon right before their very eyes the bat slowly shrank in size, morphing back into the hand that should’ve been there in the first place.

Try as he might Eddie could only say one thing “Holy fucking shit.”


End file.
